


"It will take some getting used to."

by Sabati



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabati/pseuds/Sabati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Tumblr- I'm running a challenge with one of my besties. This is the first of many to come, hopefully!</p>
<p>Inspired by a prompt from OTPprompts!</p>
<p>Prompt featured within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It will take some getting used to."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113603000089/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-starting-to-notice

He had been watching her for little over a week now, and every time she caught him, he’d get even more nervous than usual.  
  
Frankly, Robin didn’t know what to think of it.  
  
For the past few weeks, no matter what he did, she couldn’t get a read on him, where previously she could read him like an open book.  
Despite her better logic, Robin couldn’t help but worry about him. Could it be that he had grown tired of her, or maybe her attire had driven him away? It had been awfully hot the last few days, so naturally she had abandoned her coat at the time.  
Now that she thought on it, the action could have disturbed him, as her clothes fit her frame far better than her coat did, and thus, she stood and set out to fix her newfound problem.

 

-

 

Lon’qu’s tent was more orderly than her own was, everything tucked away where it would fit, organized, if a bit roughly handled. His blade was seated on his bed, meaning he would still be in, or around camp.  
On his desk sat a few thunder tomes of varying levels, as well as a collection of fine quills, and the parchment she preferred to use.  
  
She stepped in, checking around for a moment to make sure no animals had snuck their way in, then made her way to his clothes, carefully pulling out a set of his myrmidon robes.  
Since becoming a swordmaster, he had mentioned not needing them anymore, and if Robin calculated properly, they should fit her like a glove.  
With only a bit of hesitation, she shrugged the cloak over her clothes, and set about tying it in place.  
While not as loose as her coat, it was still a bit too big for her, covering her build quite nicely, even if it was still uncomfortably warm.  
Robin stood, and felt the fabric, feeling for any spot that seemed to have folded wrong, then nodded contently to herself. Part of her wished Lon’qu kept a mirror, as she felt quite nice in the borrowed clothes, though that could simply be because they were his.  
  
Maybe training as a myrmidon herself would be a good idea. Nothing made understanding a teammate better than being able to fight like them, at least as far as the tactician was concerned.  
Perhaps he thought that way too. There wasn’t many other explanations for why he held a few of her tomes, after all. She’d left them here, true, but only on accident.  
He hadn’t returned them to her though- and some how she’d managed to forget them each following visit.  
Lazily, she walked over, and flicked open the top tome, a small flicker of power crossing into her body. The power coaxed a small shiver out of her, and made her hairs stand on edge for but a moment. This tome was stronger than she anticipated…forged, she guessed. Odd- it was one she left here, but she would have remembered getting it upgraded.  
More importantly, it was the first tome she had- or at least the one she had been found with. The cover was mended, not enough to make it unfamiliar, but it seemed to be in better shape. She lifted it, a bit of relief hitting her as the tome held firm, rather than almost falling apart in her hands like before.  
  
As she looked over the tome, the tent opened behind her, and a quiet, deep laugh hit her ears.  
  
“I see you found the tome.”  
  
Lon’qu entered his tent, and blinked, squinting against the shade of the tent, looking Robin over.  
As soon as it hit him that she was in his old clothes, his face turned red, and in a swift movement he turned, suddenly fascinated with his blade.  
  
“Robin.”  
  
“Yes Lon’qu?”  
  
“I…Are you free? Now?”  
  
“I suppose so? Is there something I can help you with?”  
  
“There is…in a fashion. Come.”  
  
With that, he held the tent flap open, and waved her out, the sunlight confirming that yes, indeed it was his robes she bore. She shamelessly walked out the tent, and held her head as high as always, nodding for him to lead the way.  
Without hesitating, he began to lead her to the camp’s border, then just beyond, into the trees, taking the path he had followed the past few days, preparing for this moment.  
  
His heart raced, and, slowly, he reached back, as if to offer her a hand to hold.  
Her fingers brushed it, and nearly send his hand back to his side, but he held out though the feeling. He was, however, grateful for the odd action. It felt nothing like he was used to, and that made it so much easier not to think of Ke’ri. As important as she was…and perhaps, still is, she had no place here, and if he was going to make this work, he was going to have to forgive himself. Even if, in the meantime, that just meant not thinking about her for a few hours.  
  
Robin placed her finders on his palm, and dragged them down, settling them atop his fingers, entwining them. This time, he didn’t pull back.  
They walked just a bit farther, before coming to a small clearing, the trees leaving the spot in shade, with just enough sunlight peeking in to make it easy on their eyes.  
  
“You asked if you could help with something. I have far too much food here for just myself. Will you help me eat it?”  
  
Robin seemed lost, blinking, a faint blush on her face, nodding slowly, as her brain processed the question.  
  
“I…yes. I would be happy to.”

  


 

-

 

They made short work of their picnic, making small talk all the while, though it became clear very quickly that Lon’qu had something on his mind. He was quiet, but seemed happy all the same.  
Robin watched him closely, reading his expression as best she could. There was something he wasn’t saying, and she was admittedly trying far, far too hard to guess what it was.  
She was so caught up in trying to guess what he was thinking, that she didn’t see him move, until his fingers found her, and brushed against the back of her hand, mimicking the gesture she had done earlier.  
  
“Robin?”  
  
“Y..yes?”  
  
“I…”  
  
He took her hand, and squeezed it quickly, his eyes locking on hers, intense, as if he was trying to give her a message of deathly importance.  
  
“…You.”  
  
“I…what?”  
  
The tactician turned her hand over, enveloping as much of his as she could in her only slightly smaller grasp.  
The swordsmaster frowned, but lingered, still watching her closely.

It connected all at once, and Robin tightly gripped his hand. She sat up straighter, moving to grasp his hand in both of hers, as she took a breath to prepare herself.  
She just hoped she was right about what he meant to say.  
  
“…I love you too.”


End file.
